vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aqua
Aqua ist eine Protagonistin der Kingdom Hearts-Serie und kommt in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- vor. Sie stammt aus der Welt, das Land des Aufbruchs und ist gemeinsam mit Terra und Ventus eine Schülerin von Meister Eraqus. Aus der Sicht der Geschichte wird enthüllt, dass sie eine der Schlüsselschwertträgerinnen vor Sora ist. Wie bei Terra und Ventus ist es ihr Traum, Schlüsselschwertmeisterin zu werden, ein Traum, den sie sich als einzige der drei erfüllt. Bei der Meisterprüfung, welche sie gemeinsam mit Terra abhält, wird sie anschließend zur Schlüsselschwertmeisterin gewählt und bekommt kurz darauf den Auftrag nach dem Ursprung der Unversierten zu suchen, sowie Ventus wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Aquas Name ist das lateinische Wort für "Wasser". Die einzige Verbindung zwischen den beiden ist es, dass Aqua Kairi in Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep begegnete und sie einen Schutzzauber auf ihre Halskette legte, die später Kairi zu den Inseln des Schicksals brachte. Kairi ergriff in dieser Zeit versehentlich Aquas Schlüsselschwert und erbte somit auch die Fähigkeit ein Schlüsselschwert zu führen. Die offizielle japanische Website bezieht sich auf Aqua als "Dancing Waters Forming Bonds" (絆繋ぐ舞水 Kizuna Tsunagu Busui). Aussehen miniatur|links|200px|Aqua, Terra und Ventus beschwören ihre Rüstung, während sie sich bereit machen, gegen Meister Xehanort und Vanitas zu kämpfen. Aqua hat eine große und schlanke Figur, etwa so dünn wie bei Ventus und sie ist ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Terra. Sie hat blaue Augen und mittellanges, blaues Haar, (während der Entstehung von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep sollten ihre Haare eigentlich länger werden), das meist zu ihrer Linken gescheitelt ist. Sie trägt ein schwarz und blau gefärbtes, hochgeschlossenes Top mit einem hohen Kragen, ein schwarzes Korsett mit zwei weißen Schnürsenkeln und schwarze Shorts. Sie hat zwei rosa Riemen, die sich über ihrer Brust kreuzen, mit einem silbernen Abzeichen ähnlich den Abzeichen, die auch von Ventus und Terra über ihre gekreuzte Riemen getragen werden. Aquas Arme sind mit weißen Glockenärmeln und fingerlosen Handschuhen bedeckt. Sie trägt ein kleines, segmentiertes Stück der Rüstung auf ihre beiden Oberarme. Sie trägt lange schwarze Kniestrümpfe über ihre Beine, die etwa auf halber Höhe ihrer Schenkel sind, so dass nur eine kleine Fläche Haut an ihren Oberschenkeln zu sehen ist. Aqua trägt auch zwei Streifen aus blauem Tuch, welches auf beiden Seiten ihrer Hüften befestigt ist, zusammen mit einem kleineren, weißen Stoffstreifen um ihre Taille, der in gleicher Weise gebunden ist. Schließlich trägt sie gepanzerte, silberne Stiefel mit einem scharfen "Haken" an der Außenseite eines jeden. Sobald sie die Rüstungssegmente an ihren Oberarmen berührt, wird sie vollkommen von ihrer Armorform eingehüllt. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist Aquas Rüstung größtenteils in schwarz-, grau-, weiß- und Blautönen gehalten. Wichtige Erwähnungen wären ihr silberner Brustpanzer, ähnlich einer umgedrehten Mondsichel und dem dunklen Visierhelm. Ihr Helm, wie der von Ventus und Terra, hat an beiden Seiten zwei Zacken, wobei ihre schräg nach unten verlaufen. Ihr Umhang ist von einem staubigen rosafarbenen Ton. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep bleibt Aquas Rüstung weitgehend unverändert, obwohl sie ihren Umhang verliert, wird grau zu einer dominierenden Farbe, wie schwarz oder blau. Sie hat mehr Panzerplatten in der Nähe ihrer Hüfte und ihrer Beine. Während der Entwicklung von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep wurde Aquas Outfit verändert, da sie als zu aufreizend ansah, was letztendlich zu einem Outfit führte, das weder zu konservativ noch zu aufreizend ist. Außerdem waren ihre Augen und Haare ursprünglich dunkler. Persönlichkeit Aqua hat Ähnlichkeiten mit Kairi und Sora, vor allem in ihrer schwesterlichen Zuneigung zu ihren engsten Freunden. Dies zeigt sich, wenn sie Glücksbringer für ihre Freunde macht, alles in ihrer Macht stehende tut, um Ventus zu beschützen (trotz seiner offensichtlichen Entmutigung, wenn sie ihm sagt, dass er nach Hause gehen soll), ihr Vertrauen darin, dass Terra die Dunkelheit in ihm überwinden wird und während sie sich selbst im Reich der Dunkelheit befindet, um ihn zu retten. Aqua zeigt sich auch als sehr gesellig mit Kindern und freundet sich schnell mit Kairi, Sora und Riku an. Aqua ist bemerkenswert ruhig und auf ihre Ziele bedacht und nur Drohungen gegen ihre Liebsten scheinen sie ihre Fassung verlieren zu lassen. Ihre Persönlichkeit ist zudem willensstark und sehr verantwortungsbewusst, weshalb sie die zuverlässigste der drei ist. In romantischer Hinsicht wird sie wie Sora komischerweise unsicher, wie bei Zack, als er nach einem Date fragt und Aqua völlig verwirrt ist und verzweifelt versucht, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Wenn sie verlegen ist, wechselt sie auch schnell das Thema, als Hercules sie fragt, warum ihr Gesicht rot geworden ist. Aqua ist typischerweise bescheiden und bezeichnet sich selbst als Praktikantin (sie nennt sich nur "Meisterin Aqua", bevor sie gegen Terra-Xehanort kämpft und das auch nur als Einschüchterungstaktik) und verhält sich ansonsten sehr respektvoll gegenüber Ältesten und Autoritäten wie Meister Eraqus, Königin Minnie und die Präsidentin des Hohen Rats. Wie Eraqus kann Aqua aber auch manchmal streng, stur und über fürsorglich sein, was sie dann herablassend erscheinen lässt. So macht sie sich wegen seines Alters und mangelnder Erfahrung immer Sorgen um Ventus und befiehlt ihm, nach Hause zu gehen, wann immer sie ihn findet, ohne ihm die Chance zu geben, sich zu beweisen. Doch trotz ihrer Schwächen, sobald es die Situation erfordert, machen Aquas Fähigkeiten, Entschlossenheit, Intelligenz und Freundlichkeit sie zur zuverlässigsten und fähigsten Person von Eraqus' Schülern und zweifellos zu einer Meisterin der Schlüsselschwerter. Handlung Vor Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep miniatur|links|Aqua schaut nach dem komatösen Ventus. Aqua ist, neben Terra, eine von Eraqus Schülern. Genau wie Terra hat Aqua den Traum, eines Tages Schlüsselschwertmeisterin zu werden. Eines Tages kam ein bis dahin unbekannter Mann mit dem Namen Meister Xehanort und gab Eraqus einen neuen Schüler mit dem Namen Ventus. Terra ruft Aqua, um ihr zu sagen, dass der neue Schüler angekommen sei. Während die beiden mit Ventus redeten, fragten Aqua und Terra ihn, warum er zu einem Schlüsselschwertmeister ausgebildet werden möchte. Diese und noch einige andere Fragen verunsicherten Ventus so sehr, das er den Druck nicht mehr aushielt. Er fiel in Ohnmacht und schockierte damit Aqua und Terra. Eraqus erzählt Aqua und Terra, dass der Grund für Ventus Ohnmacht seine verloren gegangene Erinnerung sei. Aqua beschloss daher, nach Ven zu sehen, falls er aufwachen sollte. Viele Tage vergingen, und trotz Ventus Unfähigkeit aufzuwachen, ließ Aqua ihn nicht im Stich. Eines Tages sah Aqua, dass Ventus seine Augen öffnete und wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und somit endlich wieder erwachte. Überglücklich informierte sie schnell einen besorgten Terra und Meister Eraqus. Seit diesem Tag entwickelte Aqua eine sehr enge Beziehung zu Ventus, die sich sehr wie seine ältere Schwester verhält und sehr beschützend für ihn ist. Im Laufe der Jahre haben Aqua, Terra und Ventus eine starke Verbindung zueinander aufgebaut. So teilten sie Geheimnisse und Träume. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep miniatur|rechts|Aqua und Terra messen sich im Land des Aufbruchs miniatur|links|Aqua präsentiert Wegfinder als Geschenke für ihre Freunde. Eines Nachts sehen Aqua, Terra und Ventus zusammen einen Meteoriten-schauer und sie überraschte die beiden mit selbst gemachten Glücksbringern, um ihre langwährende Freundschaft zu feiern und sie gibt jedem einen der Glücksbringer und behält einen für sich. Aufgrund ihrer erlangten Fertigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Schlüsselschwert sollten Aqua und Terra am nächsten Tag die Meisterprüfung vollführen, um selbst Schüler ausbilden zu können. Eraqus hatte seinen alten Freund Meister Xehanort zur Prüfung eingeladen, um diesem seine Schüler vorzustellen. Als niemand in der Nähe war, redete Xehanort jedoch auf Terra ein, die Dunkelheit zu benutzen. Jedoch bestand nur Aqua diese Prüfung und wird zu einer Schlüsselschwert-Meisterin, wobei Terra wegen der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen scheitert, da er seine Dunkelheit nicht kontrollieren kann. Kurz nach der Prüfung verschwand Xehanort spurlos und dunkle Kreaturen, bekannt als die Unversierten, überfielen die Welten. Um der Lage Herr zu werden, entsandte Eraqus Terra, um Xehanort zu finden und die Unversierten zu zerstören. Währenddessen erhielt Ventus Besuch von Xehanorts Schüler Vanitas, der ihn dazu brachte, Terra ohne Eraqus Erlaubnis zu folgen. Nachdem Terra und Ventus gegangen waren, war Aqua die letzte Schülerin, die von Meister Eraqus ausgesandt wurde, um Ventus zurück zum Land des Aufbruchs zu bringen. Bevor sie ging, wollte Eraqus Aqua bitten, Terra im Auge zu behalten, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut geht, und er vor der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen sicher ist. Wenn Terras Herz der Dunkelheit zu nahe kommen würde, brauchte Eraqus Aqua, um Terra sofort zurückzubringen. Aqua trifft Terra im Palast der Träume, wo sie erfährt, dass Meister Xehanort nach Herzen reinen Lichts sucht, aber es ist ihr ein Trost, als sie davon hört, dass Terra dort gelernt hat, dass der Glaube an einen Traum die Kraft hat, die Dunkelheit zurückzuhalten. Ihr Glaube an Terra wird jedoch erschüttert, als sie im Verwunschenes Reich ankommt, um dort zu erfahren, dass Terra, laut Malefiz, ihr bereitwillig geholfen hat, das Herz von Aurora für sie zu stehlen. Später erblickt Aqua Terra in der Anderswelt und verfolgt ihn bis nach Radiant Garden, verliert ihn aber dort aus den Augen. miniatur|links|Aqua erhält Blumen von Kairi als Dank für ihren Schutz. miniatur|links|Versehentlich macht Aqua Kairi zu einer Schlüsselschwertträgerin Aqua, Ventus und Terra treffen auf ihrem Weg viele neue Freunde und kämpfen gegen Horden von Unversierten. Aqua landet später in Radiant Garden zusammen mit König Micky und trifft dort auf die junge Kairi, eine der Prinzessinnen der Herzen, die Aquas Schlüsselschwert erschrocken berührt, was unbeabsichtigt den Prozess des Vererbens durchführt und somit auch Kairi ermöglichte, ein Schlüsselschwert tragen zu können. Die beiden beschützen sie vor einer Gruppe von Unversierten und im Gegenzug schenkte Kairi Aqua Blumen, welche sie zuvor gepflückt hatte und die später zum Schlüsselschwert Schicksalswink werden. Aqua schenkt Kairi einen Schutzzauber, den sie auf deren Halskette anwendet und der sie in Zukunft schützen soll. Aqua glaubt, das ihre Begegnung kein Zufall war. Diese magische Halskette würde später Kairi zu den Inseln des Schicksals transportieren, wo sie mit jemandem zusammen sein würde, der sie immer beschützen würde, während Ansem glaubte, dass es daran lag, dass Kairi als eine Prinzessin vom Schlüsselträger angezogen wurde. miniatur|rechts|Aqua trifft sich mit Terra und Ventus in Radiant Garden. Später trifft sich Aqua mit Terra und Ventus, aber die Wiedervereinigung ist kurzlebig, da sie sich nur zusammenschließen, um gegen einen riesigen Unversierten anzutreten. Es gelingt ihnen zwar, gemeinsam den Unversierten zu besiegen, aber ihr Verhältnis zueinander verschlechtert sich. Terra und Aqua beginnen sich über die Befehle von Meister Eraqus zu streiten und sie enthüllt dabei Terra, dass sie geschickt wurde, um ihn zu beobachten. Terra ist deswegen dermaßen gekränkt, dass er seine Freunde verlässt. Ventus beschimpft daraufhin Aqua, dass sie ihren Status als Meisterin überschätze und er rennt Terra dann hinterher, während Aqua nachdenklich zurückbleibt. Nachdem sie Merlin in seinem Haus getroffen hat, geht Aqua auf den Stadtplatz und trifft dort auf den rätselhaften Vanitas, der sie verhöhnt, indem er sich nach Ventus erkundigt und sie höhnisch fragt ob er stärker geworden ist. Als Aqua fragt, was er meint, greift Vanitas an und die beiden kämpfen einen erbitterten Kampf gegeneinander. Aqua tritt als Sieger hervor, aber Vanitas macht einen mehrdeutigen Kommentar darüber, dass sie sein Backup-Plan ist und er entkommt über einen Korridor der Dunkelheit. Aqua ist danach fest entschlossen, Ventus und Terra vor Vanitas zu schützen. Dann erscheint Ventus und bittet darum, mit Aqua zu gehen. Am Anfang ist sie hart mit ihm und er scheint entmutigt zu sein. Sie erweicht aber und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen will und reist nicht lange danach ab. Bei ihrer Ankunft im Nimmerland trifft Aqua auf Peter Pan und die verwunschenen Kinder Schlauli und Dicki und begleitet sie bei ihrer Schatzsuche. Später finden sie eine Schatzkiste voller Holzschwerter und Ventus' Hölzernes Schlüsselschwert. Peter Pan sagt zu Aqua, dass Ventus das Spielzeug dort gelassen hat, da er es nicht mehr benötigt. Aqua spürt dann jemanden in ihrer Nähe und beginnt ihre nähere Umgebung zu untersuchen. Sie trifft erneut auf Vanitas, dieses Mal mit dem von Ventus' geliebtem hölzernen Schlüsselschwert. Das dunkle Rätsel verspottet Aquas Aktionen und reißt die Spielzeugwaffe in zwei Teile. Sichtlich verärgert darüber, kämpft und besiegt Aqua ihn wieder, aber der Kampf hat sie sehr erschöpft und sie fällt eine Weile aus. Während sie bewusstlos ist, erinnert sie sich an die erste Sternennacht, die sie gemeinsam mit Terra und Ventus verbrachte. Sie erholt sich bald und verlässt Nimmerland. miniatur|links|Aqua sagt zu Sora, dass er immer nach Riku Ausschau halten soll. Auf den Inseln des Schicksals begegnen Aqua und Terra dann den beiden Kindern Sora und Riku. Aqua sieht die starke Bindung zwischen den beiden Freunden und rät Sora, Riku zu helfen, falls er jemals in Dunkelheit fällt; Obwohl sie zunächst Sora die Macht geben will, das Schlüsselschwert einzusetzen, entscheidet sie sich dagegen, als sie entdeckt, dass Terra es bereits für Riku getan hat und sie nicht die beiden unschuldigen Kinder, durch die schweren Prüfungen, denen sie und Terra gegenüber standen, aussetzen möchte. Einige Zeit später fängt sie mit ihrem Schlüsselschwertgleiter den bewusstlosen Micky ab, der durch das Meer zwischen den Welten treibt. Sie bringt ihn daraufhin zu Yen Sid in den Mysteriösen Turm. Dort erfährt sie von Yen Sid, dass ihr Meister Eraqus im Land des Aufbruchs durch Terras Schlüsselschwert den Tod gefunden hatte. Um noch mehr Leid zu vermeiden, reist sie nun zum Friedhof der Schlüsselschwerter, um Terra und Ventus dort zu treffen. miniatur|rechts|Aqua hält den eingefrorenen Ventus fest. Dort findet eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Ventus statt, in der er sagt, wenn er die χ-Klinge wird, will er, dass die beiden "mir ein Ende setzen". Aqua erscheint entsetzt, aber Meister Xehanort taucht auf und erzählt ihnen von der Geschichte des Schlüsselschwertkrieges. Danach greifen sie an und eine große Schlacht findet zwischen den dreien und Meister Xehanort und seinem Schüler Vanitas statt. Xehanort hält Ventus dann über den Rand einer Klippe, wo Aqua ihn sehen kann, wie er den Jungen einfriert und ihn fallen lässt; Sie schafft es jedoch rechtzeitig, ihn zu aufzufangen. Nach dem Kampf mit Braig und Ventus der unter Vanitas Einfluss stand, wird die χ-Klinge zerstört und sie wird bewusstlos in die "Anderswelt" geschleudert. Micky findet sie und Ventus dort treiben und bringt sie beide zu Yen Sids Turm, wo ihr offenbart wird, dass Ventus sein Herz verloren hat. Sie trägt Ventus zurück ins Land des Aufbruchs und platziert seinen Körper auf einen Thron. Sie verwendet dann Eraqus Schlüsselschwert und verschließt das Land, wobei es zum Schloss des Entfallens transformiert wird, um Ventus zu schützen. Danach verabschiedet sie sich von Ventus, streichelt ihm liebevoll die Haare und geht. Sie verfolgt dann den besessenen Terra und spürt ihn schließlich in Radiant Garden auf. miniatur|links|Aqua opfert sich selbst, um den besessenen Terra davor zu bewahren, in das Reich der Dunkelheit zu fallen. Beim Versuch, Terra zur Besinnung zu bringen versagte sie jedoch und es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Aqua Terra-Xehanort besiegen kann; Anschließend richtet Terra-Xehanort das Schlüsselschwert gegen sich selbst, um das fremde Herz loszuwerden, während Aqua dabei entsetzt zuschaut, allerdings misslingt dieses Vorhaben. Als dann Terra-Xehanort durch ein Portal in das Reich der Dunkelheit fällt, taucht Aqua ihm nach, aber schnell wird ihr klar, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein wird, sie beide zu retten. Stattdessen opfert Aqua ihre Rüstung und ihr Schlüsselschwert, um das dunkle Wesen zu retten, das einst ihr lieber Freund gewesen war und schickt ihn zurück in das Reich des Lichts, während sie zurückbleibt. Jetzt da sie im Reich der Dunkelheit gefangen ist, verliert Aqua zunächst ihre Hoffnung auf ihre eigene Rettung und als sie von mehreren riesigen Herzlosen angegriffen wird, beschließt sie ihnen zu erlauben, sie zu zerstören, allerdings wird sie aber von den Schlüsselschwertern von Terra und Ventus gerettet. Sie wird dann an die Menschen erinnert, mit denen sie verbunden ist. Mit erneuertem Vertrauen in ihre Freunde setzt Aqua ihren Weg im Reich der Dunkelheit fort. miniatur|rechts|Aqua ist verblüfft, den [[Palast der Träume im Reich der Dunkelheit zu sehen.]] Während sie reist, sieht sie einen großen Lichtkreis über sich, nur um eine mächtige Säule aus Dunkelheit in einer Art von Portal in sich aufzunehmen. Scheinbar unerschüttert drängt sie sich vorwärts und trifft auf mehrere Schattenlurche, Schattenschalke und Schattenquasar Herzlose. Nachdem sie tiefer in das Reich der Dunkelheit gereist ist, spürt Aqua, dass sie von etwas Unbekannten verfolgt wird und steht plötzlich einem großen Herzlosen gegenüber, der sie sofort angreift. Um zu verhindern, dass er sie angreift, benutzt sie einen Feuerzauber, nur um über ihn zu springen. Beim genaueren Hinsehen stellt Aqua fest, dass es kein Unversierter ist und sie nimmt eine Kampfhaltung ein, um diesen für sie Unbekannten Gegner zu bekämpfen. Nach dem der Herzlose besiegt ist, geht Aqua weiter und kommt schließlich auf eine Lichtung und schaut erstaunt auf. Überrascht erkennt sie in der Ferne den Palast der Träume, umgeben von Wolken der Dunkelheit. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Als sie dann realisiert hat, dass der Palast der Träume von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde, durchstreift Aqua das Reich der Dunkelheit, um die Quelle hinter den seltsamen Ereignissen zu entdecken. Außerdem bemerkt sie, dass die Zeit im Reich der Dunkelheit nicht vergeht und sie daher nicht weiß, was im Reich des Lichts geschieht. In den Überresten des Palast der Träume begegnet Aqua dann einer Illusion von Terra. Als sie erkennt, dass die Bewohner der Welt nicht der Dunkelheit anheim gefallen sind, beschließt sie weiterzugehen. Als sie bei den Überresten des Zwergenwalds angekommen ist, trifft Aqua auf eine Illusion von Ventus und bekämpft ein Phantom ihrer selbst im Inneren des Zauberspiegels. Nachdem sie wieder die Welt des Spiegels verlassen hat, verfolgt sie Visionen von Terra und Ventus in den Überresten des verwunschenen Reiches und bekämpft dabei Horden von Schattenbornen im Dornenwald. Als sie dann die Beiden erreicht, spricht zu ihrer Überraschung Terra mit ihr und er erklärt ihr, dass sein Herz eine Verbindung zur Dunkelheit besitzt und er so ein Teil der Dunkelheit geworden ist. Xehanort benutzt dann Terras Verbindungen zu Aqua, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihm den Aufenthaltsort von Ventus zu enthüllen, aber es gelingt Terra, für einen Moment die Kontrolle zu gewinnen und er kämpft gegen Xehanort an, woraufhin Xehanort dann dunkle Hände herbeiruft, die Aqua weiter und tiefer in das Reich der Dunkelheit ziehen. Aqua bereitet sich darauf vor, eins mit der Dunkelheit zu werden, als sie immer weiter in die Untiefen der Dunkelheit fällt und ihren Wegfinder dabei fallen lässt. Aber dieser wird plötzlich von Micky aufgefangen und er erreicht Aqua und er kann sie vor dem weiteren Sturz in die Dunkelheit bewahren und sie erreichen schließlich wieder festen Boden. Nachdem Micky ihr seine Mission erklärt hat, das Reich des Lichts von den Herzlosen zu retten, suchen die beiden den Königsanhänger D auf den Resten der Inseln des Schicksals und bereiten sich darauf vor, Sora und Riku dabei zu helfen, die Tür zur Dunkelheit zu versiegeln. Als Aqua dann bemerkt, wie eine Dämonenwelle Riku angreift, opfert sich Aqua selbst, um ihn zu retten. Sora gelingt es die Welten zu retten, jedoch bleibt Aqua im Reich der Dunkelheit zurück und sie schwört, andere verlorene Seelen zu leiten und ihnen zu helfen.-Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Kingdom Hearts II miniatur|links|Aquas Rüstung und Schlüsselschwert verbleiben in der [[Kammer der Ruhe.]] Aquas Rüstung und ihr Schlüsselschwert residieren in der Kammer der Ruhe, einem Raum, der von Ansems Schülern unter Radiant Garden für einen unbekannten Zweck konstruiert wurde. Xemnas besucht diese Rüstung oft, nennt sie "Freund" und redet oft mit ihr für eine lange Zeit. Dies erweckt die Neugier und den Argwohn bei Xigbar, der oft diese Gespräche belauscht und er einmal diese Geschichte Zexion mitteilt und er sagt, dass er einmal eine "andere Stimme" gehört habe, die Xemnas antwortete. In der Welt, die niemals war, trifft Sora auf Xigbar, der andere "Schlüsselschwertträger" erwähnt und sich dabei auf Terra, Aqua und Ventus bezieht.-Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix Blank Points 200px|rechts|miniatur|Aqua trifft auf den verhüllten Ansem. Aqua wandert bis zum Ende des Meeres, wo sie auf Ansem der Weise trifft, welcher ins Reich der Dunkelheit gelangte, als seine Maschine explodierte. Er offenbart ihr, dass im Reich des Lichts fast elf Jahre vergangen sind und er erzählt ihr von den Ereignissen, die sich in Aquas Abwesenheit ereignet haben, einschließlich der Aktionen von Sora. Mit dem Wissen, dass Sora sie und ihre Freunde retten wird, verliert sie eine einzelne Träne, während sie Soras Namen mit neuer Hoffnung ausspricht. Kingdom Hearts coded Aqua wird von Daten-Naminé als eine von denen erwähnt, die mit Soras Herz verbunden sind und dessen Hilfe benötigen, wobei sie als eines der mentalen Bilder von Daten-Naminé erscheint. Einige Zeit später, nachdem Micky Yen Sid mitgeteilt hat, dass sie dass Herz von Ventus gefunden haben, kommt Yen Sid zu dem Schluss, dass Terra der einzige sei, der noch gefunden werden muss, da die beiden bereits Aqua gefunden haben. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance miniatur|links|Xehanorts Illusionen von Terra und Aqua erscheinen vor Sora. miniatur|rechts|Visionen von Aqua und Soras anderen Freunden werden von seinem Herzen produziert, um ihm zu helfen. König Micky erwähnt Aqua, als er vorschlägt, dass er Sora und Riku in den schlafenden Welten hilft, indem sie seinem Herzweg folgen, wie Aqua ihm vor langer Zeit erzählt hat. Als Sora in der Welt die niemals war ankommt, wird er von der Organisation gefangen genommen und in einen Albtraum versetzt, in dem er nach Erinnerungen an Riku und Kairi hinterherläuft. Als er in der verzerrten Stadt zu ihnen aufschließt, nehmen die Phantome plötzlich die Form von Terra und Aqua an, während Sora selbst die Erscheinung von Ventus annimmt. Sora ist verwirrt, aber die Phantome greifen nach seiner Hand, bevor sie sich wieder in Riku und Kairi verwandeln und wieder weggehen. Als Riku versucht, Sora auf seiner eigenen Seite des Traumes zu wecken, erinnert sich Sora daran, wie einst Aqua zu den Inseln des Schicksals kam und er dabei fast aufwacht. Ansem taucht jedoch in letzter Sekunde in Soras Traum auf und stößt ihn zurück in den Albtraum. Dann erscheinen Xigbar und Xemnas wieder in seinem Albtraum auf, nur um ihn zu verhöhnen und in die Verzweiflung zu führen, indem sie die Unvermeidbarkeit ihres Planes erklären und auf seine Unsicherheiten anspielen, aber ein trotziger Sora verkündet, dass er zwar nicht vom Schlüsselschwert ausgewählt wurde, aber er immer stolz sein wird, für seine Freunde da zu sein, einschließlich Aqua und all die anderen. Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Nachdem Riku Kairi zum Mystischen Turm gebracht hat, erzählt Micky die Geschichte, wie er Aqua gefunden und sich mit ihr zusammengetan hat, um den Königsanhänger D zu finden und die Tür zur Dunkelheit zu versiegeln. Riku der frustriert darüber ist, verlangt zu wissen, warum Micky ihm das nicht früher gesagt hat, aber Micky erklärt ihm, dass er ihre Entscheidung respektieren muss. Seine Ansprüche wurden durch Yen Sids Beharren verstärkt, dass Riku und Sora, hätte man sie darüber informiert, die beiden eine fruchtlose Rettungsmission inszeniert hätten. Dann beauftragt Yen Sid Riku und Micky mit der Rettung von Aqua. Fertigkeiten :''Hauptartikel: Aqua (Endgegner) miniatur|200px|rechts|Aqua wendet ihren Kommando-stil Ars Magica an. Schlüsselschwert und Kampfstil Aqua wird von Tetsuya Nomura als "schwierig" beschrieben. In Bezug auf ihre körperlichen Fähigkeiten ist sie die ausgeglichenste der drei Hauptfiguren von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, mit akzeptabler Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Beweglichkeit und Reichweite. Sie ist weder die langsamste noch die schnellste des Trios, aber ihr schlanker Körper macht sie zu einem schwierigen Ziel. Im Gegensatz zu Terra und Ventus blockiert sie mit Barriere, wodurch Aqua eine 360° Verteidigungszone erhält. Aqua hat sehr wenige exklusive Angriffskommandos, bestehend aus Barrieresturz, Wunschklinge und ihrem mächtigsten Angriffsbefehl Zauberstunde. Zu ihren persönlichen Abschlusskommandos gehören die Magieimpuls- Serie, Hitzehieb 2, Frostsalve und ihr ultimatives Abschlusskommando Schmetterport. Magie Obwohl sie körperlich mehr als fähig ist, liegt ihre wahre Stärke mehr in einem magisch orientierten Kampfstil, bei dem sie in allen Formen des Kampfes versiert ist. Aqua ist nach Meister Xehanort der zweit wichtigste Anwender von Magie unter den Schlüsselschwert-Benutzern und zeigt Überlegene Fähigkeiten sowohl für Terra und Ven als auch für spätere Schlüsselschwert-Benutzer wie Sora und Riku. Aqua hat eine große Auswahl an Magie Kommandos. Sie hat ihre eigenen speziellen Variationen der Feuer-, Eis- und Blitz-Magie Zauber. Ihre Feuerzauber beinhalten Tripel-Feuga, Feuga-Salve und Feuersturm. Zu den Eiszaubern gehören Tripel-Eisga, Gletscherwirbel und Eisbombardement. Ein Zauber der Blitz-Magie den nur sie anwenden kann ist Blitzga-Schuss. Desweiteren kann sie auch Zielsuchmine benutzen und hat ein paar einzigartige Magnet-Zauber wie LP-Magnet, Talermagnet und D-Link Magnet. Sonstiges Neben einer Vielzahl diverser Fertigkeiten, die von allen drei oder zwei Protagonisten in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep genutzt werden können , hat Aqua Zugriff auf zwei einzigartige Kommandostile und drei exklusive Multifokuskommandos. Ihr erster exklusiver Kommandostil ist Ars Magica, bei dem sie sich und ihr Schlüsselschwert mitten in der Luft schweben lässt und Gegner schnell angreift, während sie gleichzeitig ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verbessert. Ihr zweiter Stil ist Schattenspringer, ein Level ★★ Stil, der es ihr erlaubt, sich um Gegner herumzukämpfen, sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit anzugreifen und dabei Illusionen von Nachbildungen und trickreiche Bewegungen zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. Ihre exklusiven Multifokuskommandos sind Seifenbläser, Prismaregen und Lichtblume. Aqua hat Zugriff auf die Ausweich-Technik, Radschlag, sowie eine offensive Variante, Feuerrad. Sie kann auch Doppelsprung benutzen, so dass sie einmal springen und nochmals in der Luft springen kann. Zu guter Letzt kann sie Teleport benutzen, um sich hinter einem Feind zu materialisieren und so seinem Angriff auszuweichen. D-Link rechts :Hauptartikel: Aqua (D-Link) Aqua wird zu einem D-Link für Terra und Ventus, nachdem sie die handgefertigten Wegfinder von Aqua erhalten haben. Während der Verbindung mit Aqua kann der Spieler mächtige magische Angriffe ausführen. Waffen Die exklusiven Schlüsselanhänger von Aqua teilen im Allgemeinen ein Wasserthema und konzentrieren sich hauptsächlich auf magische Stärke; tatsächlich ist ihr Lichtwappen einer der magisch mächtigsten Schlüsselanhänger im Spiel. Ihr Schlüsselschwert ist von mittlerer Länge, im Vergleich zwischen denen von Ventus und Terra. Aqua beginnt mit ihrem persönlichen Schlüsselschwert "Regenfall", aber nachdem sie die Inseln des Schicksals besucht hat, erhält sie eine mächtigere Version namens "Regensturm". Doch nachdem sie in das Reich der Dunkelheit gefallen ist, opfert sie ihre Schlüsselschwert und ihre Schlüsselschwertrüstung, um Terra zu retten und ist dann gezwungen, den "Meisterhüter" zu verwenden, das Schlüsselschwert ihres früheren Meisters, dass sie zuvor geholt hatte. Wenn Aqua ihr Schlüsselschwert beschwört, erscheinen kleine Blütenblätter. Datei:Regenfall BBS.png| Regenfall Datei:Regensturm BBS.png| Regensturm Datei:Schicksalswink BBS.png| Schicksalswink Datei:Lichtwappen BBS.png| Lichtwappen Datei:Meister Beschützer BBSFM.png|Meisterhüter Galerie Weblinks ja:アクア (キングダム ハーツ) pt:Aqua nl:Aqua ca:Aqua af:Aqua Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertmeister Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger